Bleached Vampires
by tofuvampire
Summary: BleachxTwilight Rukia gets kidnapped mysteriously and the kidnapper runs to Forks,causing Ichigo to go after him.What happen's when you mix the Cullens with Ichigo?Really. Pale. Vampires. R&R! :P
1. Where's Rukia?

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or Twilight. You know the drill.

A/n: I didn't copy this from emogirl1. We worked on it together because we are really good friends and we thought we should put it in Bleach and Twilight category. Enjoy!

Bleached Vampires

Chapter one: Where's Rukia?!

Ichigo had just come home from another hollow slashing session and he was dead tired. After flinging himself on the bed he immediately fell asleep, but as for Rukia she had heard her soul pager beeping.

'Beep'

'BEEP'

"Ichi….huh? Wow, it must've been a long day….okay I'll go get this one, I'll let the idiot sleep…BUT HE OWES ME ONE! "Rukia mumbled under her breath.

Rukia quickly leapt out the window and hurried off to where the hollow was. As she approached the designated spot there turned out to be _no_ hollow.

"What….th-"Rukia couldn't finish her sentence someone had clamped a hand right over her mouth. She was forced to drop Sode No Shirayuki to the ground.

"_Ichigo!!"_ she screamed but no sound could escape the hand still clamped on her mouth. Rukia bit the hand, but it was no use! She was losing air _FAST!_ The last thing she remembered was being stuffed in a potato sack and being carried off.

--

"Whhha?" Ichigo said groggily," ITS 6?!I still have homework to do! Where's Rukia?! She would have woken me up by now…"Ichigo said to himself.

As he walked towards the closet he accidentally stepped on something, slipped, and crashed to the floor.

"What THE He-??"He noticed it was a note from Rukia

_Ichigo,_

_Hollow killing.East side of Karukara._

_You were sleeping. . . lazy _

_Rukia_

"CRAP!! Why the hell didn't she wake me up?!"Ichigo yelled as he pulled his black hoodie over his head. Running out the door like a maniac he ran towards the East side of Karukara.Once he got there he saw no one.. no Rukia either! As he turned around he saw Sode No Shirayuki on the ground. He quickly picked up Sode No Shirayuki off the ground, and knew something was up. Rukia would never leave Sode No Shirayuki on the ground…

"Rukia, where are you?!"Ichigo said with two solid emotions; Anger. Anger at himself for not being able to protect Rukia. Worry; worrying that Rukia wasn't safe.

Suddenly, Rukia's soul pager went off.

'Beep'. He quickly flipped it open; it flashed 'Text Message'.

"Text Message?!"

Ichigo scrolled to text messages and read it quickly.

It said this:

_Ryoka Boy_

_I am currently holding our little Shinigami captive right now. In order to save her you must give us your power and become and Espada. How does that sound Ryoka? Well, you don't have a choice do you? Come to Forks, Washington in the United States of America OR ELSE your precious little Kuchiki-san DIES._

_The Hueco Mundo Leader,_

_Aizen Souske_

Ichigo's hands curled into a tight fist as he had rage in the look of his eyes.Ichigo ran home immediately and threw his clothes into a duffle bag. Rushing out the front door, he quickly asked his father for 1,000 dollars cash. Ichigo took a taxi to the International Karukara Airport. As they were on their way to the airport they just so happened to get stuck in a traffic jam.

Ichigo lost his temper right there and then.

"Jesus Christ, What the hell's going on?!" He asked the taxi driver angrily.

"Calm down kid, just some traffic. We'll be out to the airport in another 10 or 20 minutes" The driver said, adding a sigh at the end of his sentence.

"SCREW THIS!"Ichigo yelled as he opened the door of the taxi and ran past all the traffic.

The airport was only about 3 blocks away from where the taxi was stuck; behind him he could hear the taxi driver cursing at him to pay him the fee. Ichigo ran for about 5 minutes before reaching the airport, rushing in he got in line for the flight from Karakura to Forks, Washington on American Airlines.

When it was finally his turn the lady at the counter decided to go on break, and that just ticked Ichigo off even more. Ichigo couldn't waste anymore time. He waited 10 minutes before she came back.

"Hello, how may I help you?" she asked politely

"I need a ticket to Forks Washington RIGHT NOW!" Ichigo yelled.

"Okay sir, name please? And passport please?"

"Ichigo Kurosaki"he said as he handed his passport to her.

"Okay lets see,I-c-h-i-h oh wait sorry ,i-c-h-i-f-o ..OOPS sorry ,i-c-h-i-g-o K-u-r-o-s-a-k-i"

_THAT TOOK 5 MINUTES?! TO TYPE ICHIGO KUROSAKI_?! Ichigo thought inside his head.

"Here ya' go sweetie" She said as she handed him the tickets to Forks.

He glanced down at the ticket, the departure was at 8pm and right now it was……7:30?!Ichigo ran through customs and glanced down at his watch, 7:45!! The gate was just up ahead he rushed in as the plane was about to take off. He was in row 21 seat F, the window seat. After, sitting down he noticed a very chubby little boy sat beside him. On his shirt it had the name JOHN in BIG BOLD letters. The flight took about 10 hours. Every tick of the second was precious to Ichigo. One hour into the flight 'JOHN' had stuck his leg onto Ichigo's lap as he was sleeping.After,a couple hours Ichigo felt water going down his hand. Turning his attention to his hand he could see 'John's' drool all over his hand.

"Damn, what the hell? Disgusting…"Ichigo said as he inspected his hand and pushed "John's" head off. As Ichigo walked over to the little bathroom at the end of the row, 'John' quickly shifted over into the empty space. When Ichigo came back he walked over to his seat and saw "John's' drool _ALL OVER HIS SEAT!!_

"Jesus Christ. This is great isn't It." he called the stewardess and told her that he couldn't sit there because 'JOHN' was bothering him.

"Excuse me sir, but there is only 5 more minutes of the flight left. So please bear with us" the stewardess said. Ichigo grumbled under his breath as he sat on the floor, but in front of him was a bag of puke someone had left behind.

"What the he-"Ichigo said as 'John' rolled off his seat while he was sleeping and fell with a loud thump to the airplane floor.

Once the plane landed Ichigo made a dash for it to the entrance and quickly ran out of the airport, not knowing where to go next,

"Damn! Where's Rukia?! Once I get my hands on that traitor…I will…..ARGH!"Ichigo said to himself.

He saw a clearing ahead. Ichigo had no idea where to go, and he packed a map. Even though he was dead tired he wouldn't dare go to sleep in the meadow up ahead. Anything, anyone, could sneak up on hi-

"BEEP" The soul pager interrupted Ichigo's thoughts. He flipped it open and the red dot was coming up towards him on the map, at an intense speed no one could achieve.

"What the he-" A low growl came from behind him.. closer.. _closer.._**CLOSER..**

The last thing Ichigo felt was a throbbing pain in his head.

Thats chapter one! Read and review!


	2. Not My Fault! Blame My Instincts!

**A/n: Sorry that this chapter might not be as good as the first. Any who, I tried my best and … enjoy! (Might be slightly OOC) Sorry it's pretty short too. **

Chapter 2: Not my fault! Blame my instincts!

**Bella's POV**

"Edward?" I called out, completely unaware of where he was. All he said when he left was: "I'll be back in a couple of minutes, love, stay right here."

Even though I was human, I guessed that he heard something inaudible to my ears and wanted to check it out.

I asked him where he was going, absent-mindedly, and before I could even finish my sentence he ran into the tree's shadows' surrounding our meadow. I lay down in the soft grass and closed my eyes. Hopefully he wouldn't take too long. The sun shined through the trees barely, and it was beautiful.

A frightening growl, even for me, rumbled through the forest. I quickly sat upright and looked around. What or who did Edward find? A faint _thump_ came from the right side of the forest, which I suspected that was where Edward was. My heart beat quickened, and my curiosity pulled me up, making me walk slowly towards the right side of the forest.

Edward appeared out of the trees' shadows', carrying an orange-haired boy, who was unconscious, looking no older than fifteen years of age.

"Um…Edward?" I asked, staring at the orange-haired boy, "What… happened…?"

"…My instincts took over," Edward said, almost embarrassed, "I didn't recognize his scent, and people don't normally come around our meadow. His hair was orange… and…well, I thought he was Victoria."

I wasn't listening to him. My eyes were noticing this boy's orange hair. I almost forgot that he was unconscious.

"Edward! Is he hurt badly?" I asked anxiously, searching his body for cuts and scratches. None. Okay, that was a good start.

"No, I think I just took him by surprise, but we shouldn't just leave him here. We need to get him back to Carlisle to see if everything's okay." Edward said.

The boy was looking unreasonably cold and pale, almost like Edward.

He noticed me looking at the boy, questions radiating off of every inch of my skin. _Who is he? Where did he come from? Why is he here?_ Were my thoughts.

"Yeah, we should get him back to Carlisle to check, let's go." Edward confirmed, but before I could say that he couldn't carry both of us at the same time, he said, "Actually, I can't carry both of you at the same time, so I should bring this kid to Carlisle first, and then I'll come back and pick you up."

I sighed, "Do what you need to do, Edward. I'll wait here for you to come back."

Before I could say "I hope this kid's okay" Edward was back. He kissed me on the forehead lightly and swung me onto his back. Before long, we were speeding passed the trees.

**We'll try to have chapter 3 out ASAP but we're really busy with homework these days rolls eyes**

**WE LOVE REVIEWS! PLEASE REVIEW! –tofu and emo **


	3. So, You're?

Hey!! Emo1girl here, along with Tofuvampire! We want to apologize for not updating sooner, Sorry! We've had a lot of tests recently and homework….We hope you guys understand! Enjoy Chapter 3... IT'S LONG!!

**A/N Edward can't read Ichigo's mind like others. Ichigo is a mental mute like Bella.**

CHAPTER 3: So, You're…

I awoke in a hospital bed…but I wasn't in a hospital. The walls were light and it felt like I was in someone's house. Wait, I _was_ in someone's house. The only thing I remembered was a throbbing pain in my head.

"Ouch…"I said groggily as I put a hand to my head, an automatic response. Someone was whispering softly to another in the room.

"He's awake! Can you read his mind yet?" A soft whisper of a girl came from not too far beside me.

"You're finally awake..." I heard a soft but stern voice say to me. Where the hell was I?

Surprised, I jumped off the hospital bed and whipped the zangetsu off my back.

"Relax, not like I'm going to kill you or anything. "Something about this sentence made him chuckle softly to himself.

"If you don't mind me asking," the pale man asked me, raising a perfect eyebrow, "why did you bleach your hair?" Wow, if I wasn't a guy, I probably would've liked this dude.

"For heavens sake! Can no one in this world have naturally vibrant orange hair?!" I snapped at him.

"My apologies if I offended you……are you from Japan?" He asked me quietly. I had almost forgotten about the girl. She wasn't as pale as the man she was half-hidden behind, who suddenly looked very protective, "and please put down that sword of yours, it could seriously hurt someone."

Oops. I forgot about zangetsu. I swiftly put away zangetsu and looked down at my feet.

"Whatever, yeah, I'm from Japan. What's it to you?" I said simply.

"I'm impressed; Your English is very fluent." He said smirking, but had a confused face not long after, "Why are you here in the small town of Forks from Japan?"

"Thanks, I'm here to save this girl that I lov-…..My friend…My friend that is a girl" I said as the blush crept up my cheeks.

_Rukia…Damn it….I need to find you!_

"In Forks? Did you anger your companion?" he asked. I sat back slowly onto the hospital bed. Another question popped to my mind.

"Why do you have a hospital bed in your house?"

"We'll get back to that question later…why are you here?"

"She was….taken…from me…." I said as I clenched my hands into balled up fists.

The girl spoke just a smidge louder than a whisper. "What does she look like?"

"She your…Girlfriend?" The pale man asked me casually.

"….No…I wish…." I said quietly

"What is this girl really like to make you run over to Forks?" He asked.

"She's….amazing….She can beat up any guy she wants to….even me. She's my best friend and she's the happiness that I haven't felt in a long time. She hates me but loves me. We care for each other, she stands by my side to fight through everything" I said sadly. Both of them were listening closely.

"What's her name?" the pale man asked intrigued by my description of Rukia.

"Her name is Rukia Kuchiki, she's as tall as a meter stick…and she always has a stray piece of hair that hangs in front of her face…and she has the most roundest, biggest violet eyes" I said chuckling lightly.

"Sounds like you have a beautiful friend, my girlfriend is named Bella" He said, looking towards the pale girl sitting beside him.

"Cool, must be nice to have a girlfriend." I said, sad again.

"Well, she _is_ the love of my life and I can't live without her." After he said this he smiled slightly gave her a quick kiss on the top of her head.

Wow. That sentence was pretty deep. I embarrassed myself by looking at him with my mouth hung open.

Suddenly, the soul pager was ringing, interrupting our conversation. Quickly, I pulled it out and saw a new text message waiting for me.

_Glad to see you have arrived in Forks, Kurosaki Ichigo._

_Want to see Kuchiki-san?! Figure out the location of my hideout and you might find her alive…_

_Aizen Souske_

I was furious; No one was allowed to hurt Rukia. I should've been there…WHY WASN'T I?! I smashed my fists against the pillow on bed.

"What does it say?!" He asked, alarmed at my sudden outburst.

"Rukia….They're hurting her…I have to find that traitors hideout." I said angrily as I felt weak, defeated, and worthless.

"Traitor??"He asked once again, confused.

I explained to him the ways of the Shinigami, and the traitor of Soul Society, Aizen Souske. I explained how he had faked his death and betrayed Soul Society and had created his strong army of the Espada's and Aarancars.

"So, you're dead?!" He asked me with surprise. The girl didn't seem to be surprised, which was kind of weird. I wonder why she wasn't scared.

"Technically, No…but Rukia is..." I said, replying his question.

I wondered if he could get any paler after hearing this…

"So, Shinigamis are like….ghosts?!" He asked me.

"Kind of, but we reap souls…confused?" I asked. At this time my head started to ache again, which brought me back to the question of what hit me at the clearing earlier, "so, was it you that jumped me back there?"

"Um, yes, I apologize for that too. I didn't know who you were and…you know…Bella and I were there… " the pale faced man trailed off.

"What the hell were you two doing at the meadow, anyways?" I asked, confused.

The girl blushed bit her lip, blushed, and looked down while the pale faced man looked down at his feet, not blushing, but I was sure both were embarrassed. Okay, maybe I didn't want to know…

"So, what's your name anyways?" He asked me after the awkwardness wore off.

"I'm Ichigo Kurosaki…." I think I needed to know his name too. I couldn't always call him the 'pale guy'.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Edward Cullen and I have a secret to tell too."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My my, twilight is coming out in 2 days… I am so excited but scared of the mob at the mall. Hopefully I wont get squished or trampled over… or else there will be no more **Bleached Vampires **in the making :(

If you were wondering why the whole vampire thing isn't explained… it's because it would take a loooong time explaining the whole thing when you guys already know what the whole vampire concept is…right? LOL

R&R! Thanks again for reading! :]


End file.
